Much Brighter Days
by DarkWolvenCreatures
Summary: Young Wolven Prince Rae Wolvic is set aside for the specialty of becoming a wizard, but what happens when Azure the Wolven king finds out about his wife's betrayal of sending him to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Rae finds himself in countless situations upon arriving at Hogwarts, and well with a crush on the enemy of Harry Potter, who wouldn't have problems?OCxDraco
1. Chapter 1

*•.•*~Prologue~*•.•*

"You can dig so deep for scars.." The voices began again. He was unresponsive. "You never knew your mind was dark.." The voices continued. He remained still, not moving from his princely pose, next to his brother. "You're a mess. You're not a prince!" The voices yelled. Oh how the voices sound like his father and brothers. He moved his eyes over the croud gathered before he and his family.  
"Today, we crown the new king!" His fathers voice echoed through out the forest. It was silent afterwards. Not a single chirp or growl from within the forest. "If my son, Alecaster is truely the new wolf king, then he shall live!" His father boomed. His father placed the crown on the eldest's head, whipering. "I love you, my son." To Alecaster.  
The eldest's body began to deform and bubble, but despite what pain he was in, Alecaster did not move, or scream. Tears, however began flowing from his eyes, as his face began to burn and turn a dark black, as his body began to desinagrate. Alecaster was not the king. None of them were. Except one.

*•.•*~Later that day, 10:43 pm, the kingdom cave~*•.•*

"Momma? Who is going to be king?" The youngest asked while his mother groomed his hair. Running her comb through the unusual white feathery locks of hair.  
"I don't know, Rae, I don't know." She whispered. Her sorrow thickly laced throughout her sweet voice. Suddenly, the king bursted through the door. The king also being the father of Rae and Alecaster, along with the rest of the sons.  
"This is bollocks! All of the rest of your sons are all weak, and him?" He yelled, pointing in Rae's direction. "He isn't a wolf! He's a porcelain doll! And child's toy! Ragnen was a strong leader, held his head high by your age! How old even are you, you bloody swine?!"  
"I- uh.. T-ten, sir." The youngest spoke. His voice wavering as he failed to keep calm. His cheeks began to streak with tears.  
"USELESS! You can't even say anything without stuttering!" The king bellowed. Rae had had enough. Without knowing he caused all the candles to blow out at once, his eyes going from a bright orange to a blood red.  
"Useless? What would you know! You just sit on your bloody arse all day and claim to be ruling the kingdom when momma does everything! You don't even remember my name.. " Rae snapped and then suddenly snaped back to normal, his eyes returning to the usual pumpkin orange. He then retreated behind his mother quietly crying and saying "I'm sorry"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IGNORANT PRICK?!" His father screamed. "YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH! LITTERALLY!"  
"Azure that is enough." The mother said, a stern voice. Her wand was drawn and she was already chanting a curse.  
"Xenia, put your goddamn wand away. I don't want him to be exposed to that. " Azure, the king, said.  
Rae knew magic. Xenia was teaching him all kinds of magic. And tomorrow being his 11th birthday, that fall she was going to sneak him to a wizarding school. He was plenty able, he was a better wizard than he was a wolf. But Azure he didn't know about it, more like, he didn't want to know. He hated magic, but was required in royal blood. Every king has wizard blood in them. But Rae? No he had 75% wizard blood. All of the children do.  
And so the story of life goes on...

*•.•*~ Fall, 7/1, 7:00 am, Diagon Alley~*•.•*

Letter was received, mother had home dressed, and now they go shopping. His mother knew he would be able to shop on his own, and make it to the train station, but she still had to check him into his hotel, and then make sure she had an excuse.  
"Alright, Rae, get everything on that list, but noting extra, pay in coins and do not talk to strangers unless they go to Hogwarts too." Xenia said as she hugged her youngest son tightly. She knew Azure wouldn't notice his absence, but just in case she would say he was on a training journey, and would be back in spring.  
"Alright momma." He smiled and kissed her cheek before running off to gather his supplies.  
His mother left, after telling him to slow down and be careful. He was on his own now. But that was alright. He was used to being alone. The first stop, was for books and school supplies. Then a robe and a wand and finally an owl.  
He gathered all the books he needed, along with a few extra notebooks and coloring supplies. Then he got any other school supplies on the list. Next up was a robe. He slipped into the robe shop and quickly chose out a robe, he noticed stares coming from everyone. Well who wouldn't notices a small boy with white hair and orange eyes in dark gray and white princely attire. He was used to princely wear, but he still loved peasant attire as well. He looked over to see none other than Harry Potter. Not soon after the spotting, how ever, a blonde haired boy waltzed in, looking rather snobbish in his clothing and his structure. Rae quickly rang up his purchases and absconded from the robe shop, and to the wand shop.  
After about six different wand tries, they finally found one that wouldn't cause trouble and that suited Rae very well. It was a dark mahogany wand with silver swirls throughout the wood. It had a wolf paw in silver on the bottom of the wand. The wand itself was rather pricey. But Rae still managed to have some golden coins left over for an owl. He made his way to the owl shop where he had found a rather pretty female owl. She had pretty gray and brown feathers and she looked as though she was from the forest he lived in. She had no name as of yet but Rae quickly paid and left. He noticed the time and it was almost noon, so he went to the hotel and quickly checked in. He needed some help moving all of his supplies but he and some workers in the hotel finally made it to the room with his stuff. Of corse, his regular clothing was all packed. His mother had said he would be aloud in that hotel until the Hogwarts express came in a few days.  
Rae sighed and looked around. The hotel room was a beautiful deep green with golden accents, and deep browned woods. He sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. He went out to the balcony of his room and looked over to wear the scent was coming from. The room next door had the same scent as the blonde haired snob from the robe shop. Rae dismissed it and just say outside for a while. He was rather relaxed until the voices started up.  
"Don't even try and make friends." The voices whispered. "No one will like you. They will hate you!"  
"No they won't, shut up." Rae whispered to the voices. "I will have friends."

*•.•*~End of Prologue~*•.•*


	2. Hogwarts Express, And the Sorting hat

*•.•*~Chapter 1, the Hogwarts Express, The Sorting Hat and a Wolf~*•.•*

The day of departure to Hogwarts had finally arrived. The youngest son of the Wolf King and the witch Xenia is escaping if only for a while. He had everything packed and set onto the trolly, and right at this moment he was zooming down the streets to the train station to goto platform 9 3/4 and catch the Hogwarts express. And he was almost there. He finally arrived at the station and now he had to make it to platform 9 3/4 before the train leaves.

6...7...8...9...10! Rae quickly ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and arrived at platform 9 3/4. He arrived last so he was kind of in a bind. But just as the train left, he had found a seat.

Unfortunately, it was the seat that held the blonde haired snob.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. You are?" The blonde greeted. Rae wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He may be open to his mother but that was about it. Little Rae, a good head shorter than Draco, nodded in acknowledgement a d simply said "Rae Wolvic."

"Pleasure. You don't seem to be a pureblood but you do seem to something of importance, judging by your attire." Draco said, his nose held up high. Rae just kept his head down but he was looking over Draco.  
Rae admired how confident Draco was. He seemed so outgoing for a child of a rich family. Rae wasn't used to talking or really being near others. He liked to keep to himself. "I guess." Rae replied.

"So, you are now my friend and I am going to call you Wolfie from now on, alright? Good." Draco said and then swished his feet up and onto the seat, leaning back and closing his eyes. Rae instinctively knew he was going to sleep, so he turned off the light in the cabin. "Wake me up when we get there and you should change into your robes now." Draco said as he dozed off. Rae decided it was a good time to change and did, but not in the same cabin, in a nearby bathroom.

Wolfie had just sat back down in the cabin when the snack trolly was just arriving. He looked at the assortment and kindly asked the witch if he could have some chocolate frogs, Betty Bott's every flavor jelly beans and some juice, which he received. He payed, giving the kind witch a thank you and a sweet smile. Rae sipped on his juice deciding that pumpkin juice was definitely NOT his favorite drink and began to open the jelly beans quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Draco in the process. However, as if drawn by the sound of the jelly beans rattling gently in the container, Draco awoke, and jumped into the seat Rae was sitting in.

"Oooh! Better be careful what flavors you get!" Draco said, smirking while leaning on Rae, eyeing a chocolate frog. Rae blushed at how close they were but he decided a strategy and just said simply "You can have the chocolate frog, if you'd like." And Draco sat up immediately, grabbing the chocolate from Rae's lap.

By the time they were half way there, which was only about 5 minutes from getting the candy, the frog was devoured and all that remains in the box of jelly beans were the bad flavors, even the pickle and pepper.  
"Hey Wolfie, I haven't seen you get a bad flavor of the jelly beans yet." Draco said, suspiciously eyeing the candy.

"I know." Rae whispered as he set the box aside. "I didn't eat the bad flavors."

"What?! But you can't tell what flavors are which! How did you do it?" Draco asked, grabbing the box and gaping.

"I can smell each flavor." Rae said, leaning back in the seat, eyes closed.  
"I doubt it. I have a very good sense of smell and I can't smell the flavors." Draco sneered, then grabbed a pepper flavored jelly bean and held it up to Rae's nose. "Keep your eyes closed. What flavor?"  
Rae sneezed and said "pepper." Draco was shocked when he ate said pepper bean and got a mouthful of pepper. He couldn't believe it. Draco quickly dug around in the box for another bean, and a guessing game began.

Soon, Draco was gagging and Rae giggling quietly, hiding behind the sleeves of his robe. It was nice having a friend, and Rae could now see why. But the ever constant growing blush on Rae's face was unaccounted for and Rae guessed a puke flavor and Draco ate the jelly bean, and almost vomited from eating the puke bean. When the train finally arrived, it was night fall and Rae was calmly rubbing Draco's back as he recovered from the guessing game.

When Draco finally recovered they slipped off the train somewhere between some fifth years and some fourth years and joined the other first years. Rae was vaguely listening as he followed Draco and the rest of the crowd to some boats where they had to float across the lake surrounding the castle. Bad news for Rae, because Rae can't swim and is afraid of the water. Rae stood at least ten feet away from the waters edge and wouldn't get on the docks. He just stops there wide eyes and shaking.

"Hey! Ye need ta board a ship, there." Hagrid yelled over to Rae. Who stood unmoving just staring at the water.

"Wolfie, come on. I won't let you fall in if that's what you are scared of." Draco said as he walked over to Rae and tugged on his arm. Rae reluctantly followed and boarded a small boat, slightly beginning to cling to Draco's arm. When the boat began to move, you could hear Rae whimper as the grip on Draco's arm increased, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow and look at Rae, who now, only part way across, was hold Draco's arm against his chest and had his faced buried in the fabric of the sleeve.

"What are you even scared of?" Draco asked and received a muffled whine from his sleeve. Rae slowly lifted up his head just enough to give a proper response.

"I-I can't swim. And I don't know what's under the surface.." Rae whimpered and then reburied his face in Draco's sleeve. When they had reached the other dock, Rae was in a hurry to get off that boat and onto dry land. Draco snickered behind him as they made their way into the castle, where they were lead to an enormous dining hall, The Great Hall. Students were at four different tables, one for each house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

An old witch named Minerva McGonagall, or professor McGonagall to the students, introduced the first years, and then explained the sorting hat to them. Draco, placed in slytherin along with his other friends, Crabbe and Goyle. A bushy haired girl named Hermoine Granger in Gryfindor along with a red head named Ron Weasly. Harry Potter was placed in Gryfindor. When it came time for Rae to get sorted, the sorting hat took nearly five minutes, complaining that its a very tough decision, worse than Harry Potter's. "Please be Slytherin, Please.. "Rae thought to himself.  
"Ahh.. So the prince wants Slytherin. Might just be a good choice. Slytherin!" The sorting hat had said aloud. Rae instantly started to get pink in the cheeks as he hopped down and I to the Slytherin table, sitting between Crabbe and some first year girl.

Rae didnt touch any of the food served, his plate remained full and he hadn't even so much as poked the food with a fork. He sat back and watched others chow down, particularly Crabbe and Goyle sucking down helpings after helpings of chicken and greasy foods. After the feast came dessert which, was when Rae had finally eaten something. Anything with chocolate went untouched but anything with a fruity flavor was devoured. Though, he hadn't eaten a whole lot. Just a little bit of strawberries and whipped cream and some jello.

After the feast the heads of each house was taking their house members to their dorms where a prefect would tell them about schedules and their dorms. The Slytherin common room was behind a wall in the dungeons, and the common rooms were cold, as well as the dorms the selves. Each dorm held three students, all of the same gender. Rae was placed with Blaise Zabini and.. Draco Malfoy.

*•.•*~End of Chapter 1~*•.•*


End file.
